Hormones
by Kairuthefrog
Summary: Different takes on Aang maturing and growing up, with a predominate theme focusing mainly on him being a teenager. Kataang. Better summary on inside. Chapter four up!
1. Sokka

_Okay… so if no one understood the summary I understand. Basically this is different characters' looking at Aang (including himself) and pondering what he'll be like when he gets older. It'll focus a bit more on him being a teenager than anything else, though. The first chapie is going from Sokka's pov, during the waterbending lesson on the episode "The Cave of Two Lovers."_

Hormones

Sokka

I slumped back onto my leaf boat. "I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously, whenever." I had a feeling I was going to loose this argument. I lucked out though. Aang cut in and distracted Katara, or rather, undistracted her, so they could finish their waterbending lesson. Pfft. He wanted to learn some fancy splashes. Right. What he wanted was the undivided attention of my little sister.

I'd figured out that he liked as in _liked_ her a while ago. I knew that he was too young to really try anything, so I let the little things slide. I knew Katara really well, enough to know that she wouldn't pursue anything serious with Aang when his mission was hanging over our heads. She wouldn't want to distract him. I glanced over at the two of them.

Katara was standing right behind Aang, with her arms wrapped around his from the back. She was "fixing his stance." Aang of course, was blushing from the close proximity, while somehow managing to enjoy it. He believed her when she said she was just "fixing his stance." He couldn't see the small smile that graced her lips, showing that, somewhere along the line, she was enjoying the closeness too.

I struggled to contain a chuckle. It was like they were flirting subconsciously. They knew they couldn't be together yet, so they make up excuses. (A/N: Ring a bell?") I didn't break up their little love fest, because I knew it would be over soon enough. They had to keep all of their "reasons" making sense.

My mind wandered back to an earlier thought. What about after the war? Knowing Aang, he would wait until he was older to pursue Katara's affections and win her heart, even though he was already well on his way to having it. I chuckled. Or at least he'd wait until he was taller than her. That must be embarrassing, liking a girl who's taller than you.

It was harder to imagine Aang taller, or even older for that matter. He just seemed so _himself_ all the time. Just some hyperactive kid with a crush on a waterbender. It was weird sometimes, like when he would go all _glowy_ on us, or just plain act serious. Like he was older. But then, the moment would pass, and he'd be back to his goofy self.

I froze for a moment. If one hyperactive craving-Katara's-attention kid grows into a teenager, we might have a problem. The last things that Aang needs are hormones.


	2. Katara

Katara

I leaned back, yet again, staring at Aang, wondering what he'd be like when he grew up. I mean, it's hard to imagine him as anything other than a goofy kid.

There were times. Like when he seriously thought about something, when you could see a little glimpse of the person he might become. I was a little afraid of this, actually.

I was afraid that this Aang, my Aang, the Aang that I had come to know and love, would only be him as a child, a passing faze, and that he would outgrow his love for games and fun, and become a deep spirit-type person who found joy in a solitary life of peace and meditation. This idea seemed almost ridiculous when applied to Aang, but you never know. People change. There was nothing to do but wait and see. Wait till he became a teenager.

I blushed as several unwanted images rushed through my head. I forced both the thoughts and the blush back. It would be interesting to see how Aang reacted to becoming a teenager. I mean, we all act differently when we hit that age and our bodies start changing. I know Sokka and I did.

Knowing Aang, he'd take it in stride. Shrug it off. Discount it. He would just accept that he was growing older, maybe a little sad that he was moving on from childhood. He would adjust, and simply accept all the changes his body threw at him. Most people try to stop it, speed it up, or ignore it. Katara wondered what his reactions would be. Like when he started growing taller, or when his voice cracked. When he got his first zit. Se laughed almost evilly. Maybe she would force Sokka to give Aang "the talk." She sure wasn't doing it.

She was afraid to loose the Aang she loved so well. But she eagerly awaited what the future would bring.

_

* * *

He he. First zit. It would be sentimental almost, if it wasn't a zit._


	3. Toph

Toph

I leaned against a rock wall, chewing on a stem of grass. Twinkle Toes was off having his lessons in splashing with Sugar Queen. I didn't have anything to do, so I just situated myself for a good long think.

The two of them could just spend hours together. You'd think they'd get bored or something. Humph. As if. I don't think I've ever seen…well… heard anybody more obviously in love. I asked Sokka about it once, and he laughed. "That about sums it up," he said, "the worlds most stubbornly in denial love-struck lovebirds."

I snorted. It seemed strange, why they couldn't just say it. I didn't bother asking, cause I knew they probably had all their excuses planned out.

You'd think they got enough of each other during their "lessons." Nope. Apparently, they think of each other at all the moments in between. The other day, Katara asked me what I thought Aang would be when he grew up of all things! I mean, it just seemed obvious to me, but maybe it's true that it's hard to see what you hold too close to the heart. I told Katara that she had nothing to worry about.

It was obvious to me. He would grow up to be a sensitive person, very powerful but gentle. He would never be fierce, and probably not very stubborn, though, if you dug deep enough you found it buried in there. (I remember how I had to dig to find it. He's an earthbender, so it had to be in there somewhere.) He would always have those strong, wild emotions, but he would learn to tame them, probably with Katara's help.

He might lose some of his childishness, but that was a part of growing up. He would become more mature and responsible in time. He wouldn't lose his bubbly spirit or innocence; those were too big a part of who he is to be lost completely. He might have some big personal change that altered who he was, but somehow he would still shine through. That's just the way he is.

Katara has nothing to worry about.

Sokka, however, might.

* * *

_In case you didn't get that last part, reread the last paragraph of chapter one._


	4. Aang

Aang 

She was doing it again.

I caught her at it sometimes. Katara would just sit and stare at me, this thoughtful look on her face. It was unnerving. I asked her what she was thinking about once, and before she could think she answered, "What you'll be like when you grow up." A look of shock crossed her face, and she chewed her lip nervously, giving me a look that begged me not to inquire further. I respected her wishes, as I always did. Now I knew what she was thinking about when she was staring at me like that.

It made me wonder what I'd be like. Sometimes, I try to visualize it. I always come up with a big blank. I honestly have no idea. Well, I knew that I'd be the avatar, but that was obvious. I'd be taller hopefully. Just a little bit more would be nice. Just enough to put me on eye level with Katara.

_Katara_. I thought dreamily. She was one thing that I desperately hope is in my future. As more than just a friend. For now it was just wishful thinking.

I hoped that someday I'd be able to figure the whole avatar thing out, and be able to save the world. I wanted to be able to control my emotions enough to not set off the avatar state.

For now though, I'd have to settle for the present. Hopefully these changes would begin sometime, and I'd have the pleasure of seeing them finished. Right now, I had a birthday to celebrate.

I stood up and addressed them. Okay, so maybe I shouted enthusiastically. "Today's my thirteenth birthday!" I yelled happily.

Katara snapped out of her daze. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We're not prepared at all."

I frowned slightly. "I'm telling you now aren't I? Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Technically, Aang, it's your hundred and thirteenth birthday." Sokka added, a rare childish smile appearing.

"Oh." said I, slightly daunted. "I'm really old aren't I?"

Sokka laughed. I brightened. "That my friend, you are."

The day passed in a happy blur, for once free of troubles. I enjoyed it immensely. I was also proud (even though I didn't mention it) that I was now a teenager. It made me feel more mature for about five minutes. After that I figured it was like twelve, only it took longer to say.

Later, as I was walking by, I saw Katara and Sokka arguing heatedly about something. Sokka looked horribly embarrassed and mortified; Katara had a slight blush covering her cheeks. "You have to tell him. He's a teenager, now. If he already knows, you can stop." I caught the rather loud whisper before meeting up with the two. They closed their mouths abruptly when I got there. Katara glared daggers at Sokka until he rolled his eyes and walked up to me.

"Aang we need to have a talk."

"What do we need to talk about Sokka?" I noted how Katara and Toph were suddenly absent from the campsite.

"Not about something. We need to have a _talk._ _The_ talk."

_

* * *

Ha. Aang has to have "the talk." How embarrassing. Watch out for another story of mine called "Wishes." It fills the gap of what happened on Aang's 13th birthday._


End file.
